


too good to be true

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breakfast dates, Fluff, Jungwoo has a loud neighbor, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, doyoung is low-key their wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: “Doyoung I swear to god if this asshole keeps mowing his stupid lawn at 5 am every other day I’m going to sue him for emotional damages.”“That’s a bit much Jungwoo, why don’t you just, I don’t know, ask him if he can change his lawn mowing schedule?”“No, I think suing wouldn’t be enough of a punishment for him fucking up my sleeping schedule.”





	too good to be true

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new tenwoo fanfic after posting 2 Johnwoo fanfics in a row. If y'all want maybe I can write a part 2 to this where there's smut...just let me know! I hope you guys like this and if you want you can follow me on twitter @TENWOOCULTURE

The trouble started when Jungwoo got a new neighbor. 

 

The family that had previously lived next to him moved a few towns over, and the house had been on the market for months. Jungwoo was a bit sad to see them go, they would always bring over so much food for him in exchange for taking care of their 5 year old son after he came home from school when they were caught up at work. They were lucky that Jungwoo worked the closing shift at his job at a restaurant as a host. 

 

With the family gone, his afternoons were a bit more quiet and he definitely missed all the food he used to get. Jungwoo didn’t really want people moving in too soon, he enjoyed the peace and quiet on his street and he was worried that the people that would move in would disrupt that.

 

However, after almost a year of the house being on the market, it was finally sold. Through the gossip of the people that lived on his street, he found out that the buyer was a guy around his age, which concerned Jungwoo. He hoped that this guy wasn’t a huge partier or anything of that sort, people around his age tended to be. 

 

The guys move in day was quick and surprisingly not as loud as Jungwoo expected. His new neighbor didn’t have too many things with him and it looked like no one else was going to be living with him. Jungwoo quickly realized that his neighbor tended to keep to himself, he didn’t really go out much and engage with the others on the street, and he didn’t come over to introduce himself, which was fine with Jungwoo. If his neighbor preferred to keep to himself and keep quiet then Jungwoo had no complaints whatsoever.

 

For a few weeks everything was fine, all was peaceful and Jungwoo quickly adjusted to the new arrival.

 

That was until his neighbor came home from Home Depot with a shiny new lawnmower.

 

-

 

“Doyoung I swear to god if this asshole keeps mowing his stupid lawn at 5 am every other day I’m going to sue him for emotional damages.”

 

_ “That’s a bit much Jungwoo, why don’t you just, I don’t know, ask him if he can change his lawn mowing schedule?” _

 

“No, I think suing wouldn’t be enough of a punishment for him fucking up my sleeping schedule.”

 

It had been a month of the constant cycle. Every other day his lovely neighbor would mow his lawn at 5 AM and would wake Jungwoo up a lot earlier than he liked. He would come home every night from work at midnight and would be woken up five hours later to the sound of the lawnmower going. His patience was running extremely thin, Jungwoo doesn’t know why his neighbor thought it was a good idea to do this every other day. His grass would look the same if he skipped out on a few days, no grass grows THAT fast to have to mow it every other day.

 

He could tell his best friend Doyoung was getting a bit annoyed with his constant complaining about it, but he had no other way to get all his pent up anger off of his chest without it leading to kicking his neighbors ass every morning. 

 

_ “If you want I can cover closing for you so that you can go home a bit earlier and sleep more. You clearly need it.” _

 

“Oh my god would you? I owe you my whole life thank you.”

 

_ “On one condition though, the next time your neighbor wakes you up you have to confront him about it.” _

 

Jungwoo groaned, “fucking fine I guess, but I can’t promise that I won’t hurt his feelings. I’m so fed up with him right now.”

 

_ “I’ll see you later at work Jungwoo! Try not to kill your neighbor!” _

 

And with that, they ended their call and Jungwoo slumped down onto his living room couch. 

 

Maybe if he took a short nap now, he would be able to survive work later.

 

-

 

Work was so crazy busy that Jungwoo was able to forget all about his annoying neighbor. People were coming in like they were going out of business and Jungwoo wanted to either cry and shove his head into a water pitcher. 

 

After a few hours, and the time of closing coming near, it finally calmed down a little and they were all able to breathe for a bit. Jungwoo and Doyoung simply eyed at each other and they both knew the other was absolutely exhausted. They spotted someone walk through the front door and Jungwoo decided to take this one so that Doyoung could rest for a bit. They guy that walked in was hot, Jungwoo wouldn’t mind that guy telling him that he wanted to speak to his manager. Although he was shorter than him, this guy oozes confidence and security in himself, Jungwoo was terrified but also turned on which was a bit unsettling. Jungwoo tried his best not to stutter when he spoke to the new customer, but he knew that he was acting like a total nervous mess. He had nearly spilled the guys drink all over his lap, which would have been mortifying for Jungwoo. They guy either didn’t seem to notice how jumpy Jungwoo was or was kind enough not to comment on it. 

 

After he was done attending him, he met up with Doyoung in the back.

 

“Did you see that hot guy I sat down at table 23? I would pay good money for him to step on my throat.”

 

Doyoung choked, “alright calm down Jungwoo, i saw the way you acted with him. You acted like you’ve never been around people.”

 

Jungwoo responded, “listen! He was hot and his voice was so nice to listen to how did you expect me to act?”

 

“Fair enough, what are you going to do about it?”

 

Jungwoo thought about it for a second, “I’ll be a decent worker for once and attend him the best I can. He’s getting all the refills he wants. Maybe he can fill my-”

 

At that moment one of their other coworkers walked in and Doyoung shut Jungwoo up before he could finish his sentence.

 

-

 

Jungwoo had probably walked by the guy’s table 3 times in the last 15 minutes. He would give him his best smile and ask him if everything was alright and if he needed anything every time. Doyoung was giving him looks from across the restaurant, he prayed Jungwoo didn’t make a fool of himself. When the guy finally left, Jungwoo was a bit sad. He would probably never seen that guy again and he was barely able to speak to him.

 

That is until the waitress for his table walked up to Jungwoo and handed him a napkin that had been left on the table.

 

_ You’re real cute. Don’t think I didn’t notice you always coming by. _

_ You should call me so we can meet up again some time. _

_ -Ten XXX-XXX-XXXX _

 

Jungwoo felt himself blush and Doyoung whistled. “Maybe embarrassing yourself for an hour was worth it Jungwoo.”

 

-

 

After he left the restaurant, which was around 9 PM, Jungwoo took the napkin from his pocket and decided to text Ten.

 

_ To: Ten _

_ Hi this is Jungwoo from the restaurant :) You left your number on a napkin _

 

Not even a few minutes later, Jungwoo had a response.

 

_ From: Ten _

_ Hello Jungwoo, I’m glad the waitress gave it to you. I would’ve been a bit sad if she threw it away :( _

 

_ To: Ten _

_ Just a bit sad?  _

 

_ From: Ten _

_ Okay maybe I would’ve more upset about it. It’s not everyday I run into someone as cute as you. _

 

Jungwoo was so distracted by texting Ten that he ran into the bus stop pool by his car. A couple walking by saw it all happen, but Jungwoo didn’t care. He was texting a hot guy who thought he was the cutest so he was still winning no matter what.

 

-

 

The next day was his neighbors off day from mowing the lawn, and Jungwoo was thankful for that. He had stayed up pretty late talking to Ten and he was able to recover by sleeping in. 

 

Jungwoo really did start to like Ten, he was kind and had a similar type of humor to his so he felt that they just clicked instantly. He felt excited like a little kid when he was texting Ten and he couldn’t wait for them to meet up and go on a date for real. They were still trying to work around each others schedules but Ten promised that by the end of the week they would see each other. Jungwoo hoped that he kept up on that promise.

 

The rest of his day was pretty uneventful, Jungwoo ran a few errands and made himself lunch before he needed to go to work again later that afternoon. His shift was just like how his day was, the restaurant wasn’t busy for once and him and Doyoung were able to leave before midnight which was a rare occasion. Doyoung had reminded Jungwoo of their deal and he was definitely not looking forward to tomorrow morning were he would most definitely be rudely awakened at 5 AM.

 

When Jungwoo made it out of the restaurant he saw that he got a text from Ten wishing him a goodnight and Jungwoo found it odd that he was sleeping so early since they practically spent all night talking to each other yesterday, but he didn’t really think anything else of it and continued on his way home.

 

-

 

Just as he predicted, there was the loud noise of the lawnmower going. Jungwoo looked at his phone and saw that it was 5:15 AM, much too fucking early for this.

 

Jungwoo didn’t want to confront his neighbor while he had a huge machine in his hands, he was clearly disadvantaged in this situation. He waited for an hour, and once he didn’t hear that anyone was outside anymore he double checked through his window just in case. The coast was clear for him to go over so Jungwoo put on his slippers and he walked next door still in his pajamas. 

 

The smell of fresh cut grass was really potent in the air, he would’ve enjoyed it in any other circumstance but this. All that Jungwoo felt at that moment was extreme irritation and he was ready to start swinging if he needed to. He was sleep deprived and cranky, never a good mix according to Doyoung. He had the misfortune of having a bagel with cream cheese thrown at him when Jungwoo was in this type of mood.

 

Jungwoo walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. It took a few minutes before he heard the unlocking of the door and he was getting his sassy remark ready until he saw who it was that opened the door.

 

“Ten?! You live here?!”

 

The asshole neighbor that Jungwoo ranted to Doyoung about for weeks, the person that became the person he hated the most, the person Jungwoo wouldn’t hesitate to slap across the face, was the same person he was developing feelings for. Jungwoo wanted to cry, the world really didn’t want him to be happy did it?

 

“Yeah I moved in here, I didn’t realize that we were neighbors! What a coincidence I wished I would’ve known sooner.”

 

Jungwoo covered his face with his hands, “no, no, no, no, no, no, no this can’t be this can’t be happening right now! There’s no way that YOU are my neighbor right now!”

 

Ten looked a bit confused, “Jungwoo what is this all about what do you mean?”

 

Jungwoo wanted to cry, “I mean that this situation is so CRUEL. I can’t believe you’ve been the one that has been waking me up every other day at 5 AM and being the reason I’ve become sleep deprived this past month. I was ready to come here and punch you in the face but then I found out that my neighbor is you and I just-this is so cruel.”

 

“Oh no if it was bothering you so much why didn’t you say something earlier? I would’ve changed to mowing my lawn while you were at work or something! If I had known you worked so late I would’ve understood. I’m really sorry that this has been happening gosh I feel like shit.” Ten sighed and ran his hands through his hair, it was obvious that he was feeling bad about everything. 

 

“No it’s okay I really should’ve said something earlier. My friend even told me I should have but I'm too petty and stubborn sometimes. I hope this doesn’t change anything between us because I really do like you.” Jungwoo could hear Doyoung in his mind already scolding him for his stubbornness. 

 

Ten reached for his hand and gently held on to it, “of course it doesn’t change anything between us, if anything I think I want to take you out for breakfast to make it up to you. What do you say Jungwoo?”

 

Jungwoo looked at their linked hands and then at Ten. He was smiling at him and Jungwoo thought that he had the prettiest smile he had ever seen on someone. “Let me sleep for another four hours and we can leave at 10 AM.”

 

“Alright, I’ll come pick you up okay?”

 

-

 

Jungwoo immediately called Doyoung after he went back into his own house.

 

_ "Jungwoo it is 6 in the morning this better be good" _

 

"You would not believe who my neighbor is! I'm convinced that this isn't real life and all that I have experienced has just been a glitch in the simulation we are living in"

 

_ "who's your neighbor? Is it some old guy?" _

 

"No! Ten is my neighbor!"

 

_ "oh my gosh what happened when you confronted him?" _

 

"He felt really bad about it and he promised that he would mow his lawn when I left for work from now on. And! He's taking me on a breakfast date too!"

 

_ "wow look at you Jungwoo. And if you guys fuck all you'll have to do is go next door for your handcuffs!" _

 

"shut up! I'm going to go back to bed now! bye!"

 

_ "sweet dreams Jungwoo!" _

 

-

 

Jungwoo slept for another few hours before he woke up again and started to get ready for his breakfast date with Ten. Currently, he was on the phone with Doyoung because he had no idea what he should wear. 

 

“Do I go for casual or do I wear what I do when I’m trying to get people’s attention? I’m so lost and he’s going to come pick me up soon I can’t just show up in my pajamas!”

 

_ “Jungwoo I don’t think it matters what you wear, he obviously likes you and wants to see you so I feel like it won’t matter too much if you decide to dress casually. You’re literally going to eat breakfast you’ll be fine.” _

 

“Okay okay but if you’re wrong you owe me!”

 

_ “Oh honey I know I’m right. If you don’t get laid then I’ll be disappointed.” _

 

They said their goodbyes and Jungwoo quickly slipped into some casual clothing before doing his best to tame his bed head. At about 5 minutes past 10, his doorbell rang and Jungwoo’s heart started beating faster. He opened the door and he saw Ten waiting on his doorstep. He was glad to see that they both went for more casual dress, he would’ve hated feeling out of place. They both smiled at each other and Ten led him by the hand to his car. 

 

“Do you feel a bit more rested now?” Ten asked him.

 

Jungwoo replied, “I definitely do, and now I’m craving some pancakes so bad. I think I’ll die if I don’t get to eat any.”

 

“Well we can’t let that happen can we? Don’t worry, where I’m taking you, you’ll definitely be able to eat all the pancakes you want!.”

 

-

 

Ten had taken him to a diner downtown that focused a lot on pancakes, any type of pancake that Jungwoo could’ve possibly wanted was on the menu. He was more than satisfied with this place and Ten was happy to see that Jungwoo was having a good time. 

 

Jungwoo had ordered a good amount of pancakes for himself, he was definitely not going to leave the place hungry. Ten went for something less sweet but would take all the bites that Jungwoo offered him of his pancakes. They both learned more about each other, Ten told Jungwoo that the reason he had moved from his old place was that his neighbors would always throw parties and have the cops called on them multiple times. He eventually just got fed up with it and and decided to move out altogether. Jungwoo would’ve done the same if he were in his position. 

 

When Ten told Jungwoo that he had a dog, he immediately asked if he could go over and play with him. Jungwoo told Ten that he loved pets but he knew that he couldn’t care for one properly himself. He liked going over to Doyoung’s house because his cat loved to cuddle with Jungwoo. 

 

“I can’t believe my own dog is going to steal my date, you’ll come over just to see me too right?” Ten said.

 

“Hmm… no promises on that, especially if your dog is cuter than you are.” Jungwoo replied.

 

“I see that someone is a bit feisty today, that’s hot.”

 

Jungwoo gasped, “oh my gosh Ten there’s children next to us come on!”

 

“Oh no I’m sooo sorry!” 

 

The both of them fell into a fit of giggles, Jungwoo just wanted to kiss his smug smirk off of his face. He couldn’t though, not yet at least. He wasn’t going to settle for a short peck in the middle of a diner. Jungwoo wanted a kiss so good that he wouldn’t be able to think about anything else until the next time he was able to kiss Ten like that.

 

They finished up their meals, Ten decided to take some food to go, and when they went up to pay the tab Ten told Jungwoo that he had it completely covered. He was the one that was treating him after all.

 

_ To: Doyoung _

_ He payed the whole bill what does this mean? _

 

_ From: Doyoung _

_ It means he paid the bill?? _

 

_ To: Doyoung _

_ No! What does this /mean/!!?? _

 

_ From: Doyoung _

_ It means he’s a fucking good guy Jungwoo. It also means that you should suck his dick. He got moneyyy _

 

_ To: Doyoung _

_ honestly...I’m tempted… _

 

_ From: Doyoung _

_ If you won’t then I definitely will _

 

Jungwoo put away his phone and after they were done paying, Ten took his hand again and walked him back to his car. The streets were a bit crowded and Jungwoo clinged to Ten’s side so that they wouldn’t get separated. Ten found it adorable and he let go of Jungwoo’s hand so that he could instead wrap his arm around his waist. 

 

When they finally got to the car, Ten opened the door for Jungwoo so that he could get in first.

 

_ Oh so he’s a GENTLEMAN gentleman okay  _ Jungwoo thought to himself. 

 

On the drive back home, they sang along to pop songs that would come up on the radio. Jungwoo felt like he was having the time of his life when he was with Ten. He didn’t want it all to end so soon. Jungwoo wanted to hold on to this feeling for as long as he could. 

 

_ To: Doyoung _

_ What do I do I want to k*ss him _

 

_ From: Doyoung _

_ Stop being a little bitch and do it Jungwoo. If you come to work and I find out that you didn’t do anything because you were too scared to I’m gonna smack you. _

 

Jungwoo groaned internally. Hopefully the mood was okay enough for him to give Ten a goodbye kiss.

 

Ten pulled up into his Driveway and Jungwoo was sad for this date to come to an end.

 

“I’ll walk you up to your front door okay Jungwoo?”

 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to I’ll be okay.” Jungwoo said.

 

“I just want to get to look at you longer, I don’t want to go just yet.”

 

Jungwoo was rendered speechless and just nodded as Ten took his hand and walked with him to his front door.

 

At his front door, Ten smiled at him and told him to text him later when he could. When he turned around to walk back to his home, Jungwoo reached for his wrist and turned him around.

 

They both looked at each other without saying anything, Jungwoo felt his face get warm, he didn’t think that he would get this far.

 

“D-do you want to maybe come in for a bit? I don’t have to get ready for work until later and I don’t have anything else planned for today.” Jungwoo asked.

 

His face of surprise turned into a soft smile, “of course I’d love to come in.”

 

Jungwoo felt relieved and he quickly unlocked his front door so that they could both walk in.

 

He led them into the living room and Jungwoo took off his outer jacket and set down his keys.

 

He said to Ten, “you can go ahead and take a seat on the couch, I’m going to go get us some water-”

 

Before he could finish his sentence, Ten had an arm around his waist and a hand cradling Jungwoo’s face as he pulled him in for a short but heated kiss. 

 

It had caught Jungwoo completely by surprise and his mind couldn’t catch up with what had just happened. Due to Jungwoo not responding, when Ten pulled away he looked concerned and started to apologize. “I’m so sorry I should’ve asked first I guess i read the mood wrong please don’t kick me out I really do like you Jungwoo and I want to see you more and get to date you and be your boyfriend.”

 

Jungwoo decided to listen to Doyoung’s words and lightly pushed Ten to sit down on the couch and slowly got into his lap.

 

“Kiss now, talk later.”

 

-

 

When Jungwoo shows up to work with hickies on his neck and his lips kissed red and bitten, Doyoung just smirked at him and handed him some concealer that he had in his bag.

 

“It looks like you actually took my advice for once.”

 

Jungwoo sighed, “I already miss him, he was such a good kisser. If I didn’t have to come here I would’ve-”

 

Doyoung interrupted him, “alright alright I don’t need you popping a boner when your shift starts in like five minutes.”

 

Jungwoo’s phone chimed.

 

_ From: Ten <3 _

_ Hope that you have a good day at work, how about meeting me for lunch tomorrow? _

 

Jungwoo smiled, he couldn’t wait.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
